vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby (Universe)
Summary of this Verse Kirby is a popular Nintendo series following Kirby, a puffball who goes around and inhales things, copying their powers. He's the hero of Dreamland and Pop Star, often fighting villains who are a threat to the said locations. Power of this Verse This verse is much more powerful than most people would expect. Despite its cute theme, it possesses loads of characters of incredible power, several Massively FTL+ vehicles and feats, decent hax such as BFR, Reality Warping, Possession, Elemental Manipulation and more. The weakest beings of the verse are Large Planetary level users, which is still exceedingly powerful compared to other verses. The series takes a massive jump in power, as the main cast, and all final bosses are Multi-Solar System threats. This verse just proves that you can't judge a book by its cover. Here is an explanation blog about the powers and abilities of various characters in the franchise. Calculations *Knuckle Joe Cracks Popstar (2,514 Yottatons; 5-A/Large Planet level) *The speed of Knuckle Joe's shockwave (1.27228 c.; FTL) *Kirby redirects a meteor (11,996,304,563.27114 c.; Massively FTL+) *Dark Matter soldiers fly past 8 galaxies in 7 seconds (3.6065827e+12; Massively FTL+) Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: * Newraptor * Awesome Betterhero * Apro319 * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Kuularne * Overlord-Murasama * Eficiente * Ftaghn * Professor Voodoo * Kowt * The real cal howard * OishiLover75 * SuperKamiNappa * Otakuzoid * Kirbyelmejor * Penguinkingpin * ArbitraryNumbers * HokageKirby161 * WarriorWare * Ultimate Silver Fan * Paleomario66 * Omegagoldfish * LuckyCharmingStar * The man with the Midas touch * Serpent of the Internet 97 * EMagoIorSouI * ZeedMillenniummon89 * SolidEye234 * DiceyTheDie * Starter Pack * FrostMouse0 * ZeroTwo64 * Lonky The Hero * Tonipelimies * Vrokorta * DarkDragonMedeus Opponents: Neutral: * Pikells * Yeahboiii123 Characters and Weapons Top Tiers; Good Characters: Kirby 33.jpg|'Kirby'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby Bandana waddle dee-0.jpeg|'Bandana Waddle Dee'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Bandana_Waddle_Dee King dedede portrait by epesi-d5xikrm.png|'King Dedede'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/King_Dedede Meta_Knight_Awesome.jpg|'Meta Knight'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_Knight File:Gooey smash.jpg|'Gooey'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Gooey File:Rick_kirby_anime.png|'Rick the Hamster'|link=Rick_the_Hamster Adeleine_2.png|'Adeleine'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Adeleine Dynablade2.png|'Dyna Blade'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dyna_Blade Halb.jpg|'Halberd'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Halberd RibbonH.jpg|'Ribbon'|link=Ribbon kirby_vs_shadow_kirby_by_blopa1987-d90hwer.jpg|'Shadow Kirby'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Kirby DaroachH.jpg|'Daroach'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Daroach Prince Fluff Walk.png|'Prince Fluff'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Prince_Fluff Landia.png|'Landia'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Landia TaranzaH.jpg|'Taranza'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Taranza Claycia-0.png|'Claycia'|link=Claycia Warp Star.png|Warp Star|link=Warp Star KPR Robobot.png|'Robobot Armor'|link=Robobot_Armor_(Kirby:_Planet_Robobot) 60179928a8fec613ef322edf38646ba89e62914c146c3cbabcdb9e434a03973c_1.jpg|'Susie'|link=Susie Antagonists Characters: Core_Kabula.jpg|'Kabula'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kabula SSB4Nightmare.jpg|'Nightmare'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_(Kirby) DarkMatterH.jpg|'Dark Matter'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Matter MarxSoul2.png|'Marx'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Marx NOVA galactic.png|'NOVA'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/NOVA_(Kirby) ZeroH.png|'Zero'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Zero_(Kirby) Miracle matter.jpg|'Miracle Matter'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Miracle_Matter DarkMetaKnightH.jpg|'Dark Meta Knight'|link=Dark_Meta_Knight Dark mind by kenyu05kr-d8ql2kx.png|'Dark Mind'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Mind DrawciaH.jpg|'Drawcia'|link=Drawcia DarkNebulaH.jpg|Dark Nebula|link=Dark_Nebula Galacta Knight-0.jpg|'Galacta Knight'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Galacta_Knight KTD Yin-Yarn key chain.png|'Yin-Yarn'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Yin-Yarn Necro.jpg|'Necrodeus'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Necrodeus Magolor soul powerful.jpg|'Magolor'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Magolor KMA Starcutter.png|'Lor Starcutter'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lor_Starcutter GrandDoomer.png|'Grand Doomer'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Doomer Metal General.png|'Metal General'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Metal_General ParallelLandiaH.jpg|'Parallel Landia'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Parallel_Landia The Ancients.png|'The Ancients'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ancients_(Kirby) MagolorCrown.png|'Master Crown'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Crown FranciscaH.jpg|'Francisca'|link=Francisca FlambergeH.jpg|'Flamberge'|link=Flamberge ZanPartizanneH.png|'Zan Partizanne'|link=Zan Partizanne HynessH.gif|'Hyness'|link=Hyness MorphoKnightH.jpg|'Morpho Knight'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Morpho_Knight VoidTerminaH.jpg|'Void Termina'|link=Void Termina DarkTaranzaH.jpg|'Dark Taranza'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Taranza Queen sectonia by bellhenge-d7kysfa.jpg|'Queen Sectonia'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_Sectonia ShadowDedede.jpg|'Shadow Dedede'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Dedede Dark_Crafter_screenshotmag.jpg|'Dark Crafter'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Crafter AnotherSusieH.png|'Parallel Susie'|link=Parallel Susie Ddd clone.jpg|'Dedede Clone'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dedede_Clone PresidentHaltmannH.png|'President Haltmann'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/President_Haltmann Maxresdefault-1468657831.jpg|'Star Dream'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Dream King D-MindH.jpg|'King D-Mind'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/King_D-Mind Low Tiers: WaddleDeeH.png|'Waddle Dee'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Waddle_Dee Whispy.png|'Whispy Woods'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Whispy_Woods Waddle doo.jpg|'Waddle Doo'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Waddle_Doo LoloLalaRBAY.png|'Lololo & Lalala'|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lololo_&_Lalala Kracko by rongs1234-d77h2nc.jpg|'Kracko'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kracko Mr._frostyanime.jpg|'Mr. Frosty'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Frosty NiDL Mr Shine&Bright.png|'Mr. Bright & Mr. Shine'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Bright_and_Mr._Shine meta__sword__and_blade_colored_by_generalbrievous.png|'Blade Knight'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Blade_Knight maxresdefault (4).jpg|'Sword Knight'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sword_Knight Ice_dragon_2.jpg|'Ice Dragon'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Dragon?venotify=created ChefKawasakiH.jpg|'Chef Kawasaki'|link=Chef Kawasaki BroomHatterH.jpg|'BroomHatter'|link=Broom Hatter Plasma wisp by xx lunarhalo xx-d5omxp1.jpg|'Plasma Wisp'|link=Plasma Wisp BioSparkH.png|'Bio Spark'|link=Bio Spark GimH.jpg|'Gim'|link=Gim BurningLeoH.png|'Burning Leo'|link=Burning Leo TacH.jpg|'Tac'|link=Tac NESPH.jpg|'NESP'|link=NESP GordoH.png|'Gordo'|link=Gordo (Kirby) Profile picture by knuckle joe01-d54lvgr.png|'Knuckle Joe'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Knuckle_Joe KSSU Iron Mam.png|'Iron Mam'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Mam Heavy_lobster.jpg|'Heavy Lobster'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Heavy_Lobster 58502886_p0_master1200.jpg|'Mega Titan'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Titan 34c20c643577d4070268e755247d0613.jpg|'Master Hand'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Master_Hand_(Kirby) Sphere Doomers.jpg|'Sphere Doomer'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sphere_Doomer Dubior.png|'Dubior'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Dubior Goriath.png|'Goriath'|link=Goriath paintra_by_glitterweed-d7c5ztb.png|'Paintra'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Paintra Coilyrattler.jpg|'Coily Rattler'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Coily_Rattler?venotify=created Characters and Weapons in Anime AnimeKirbyH (1).png|'Anime Kirby'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby_(Anime) Meta-Knights_120.jpg|'Anime Meta Knight'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_Knight_(Anime) 1PhantomRfan-5446922_360_360.jpg|'Anime King Dedede'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/King_Dedede_(Anime) tumblr_inline_mzhlhr1Grm1rjw2mu.jpg|'Anime Knuckle Joe'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Knuckle_Joe_(Anime) Siricaa.jpg|'Sirica'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Sirica princess_shroob_by_heartstringsxiii-d3khkh7.jpg|'Anime Masher'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Masher_(Anime) Galaxia-0.png|'Galaxia'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Galaxia_(Anime) Battleship Halberd.jpg|'Anime Battleship Halberd'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Halberd_(Anime) Nightmareish.jpg|'Anime Nightmare'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Nightmare_(Anime) Characters and Weapons in Manga and Novels MKirbyH.jpg|'Mo~Pupu! Manga Kirby'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby_(Hoshi_no_Kirby_Mo-retsu_Pupupu_Hour!) ShadowKirbyH.jpg|'Mo~Pupu! Shadow Kirby'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Kirby_(Hoshi_no_Kirby_Mo-retsu_Pupupu_Hour!) Marx MangaH.png|'Mo~Pupu! Marx'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Marx_(Hoshi_no_Kirby_Mo-retsu_Pupupu_Hour!) BoxBoxerH.png|'Mo~Pupu! Box Boxer'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Box_Boxer_(Hoshi_no_Kirby_Mo-retsu_Pupupu_Hour!) MangaMetaKnightH.png|'Mo~Pupu! Meta Knight'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_Knight_(Hoshi_no_Kirby_Mo-retsu_Pupupu_Hour!) MangaGalactaKnightH.jpg|'Mo~Pupu! Galacta Knight'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Galacta_Knight_(Hoshi_no_Kirby_Mo-retsu_Pupupu_Hour!) MangaSectoniaH.png|'Mo~Pupu! Sectonia'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_Sectonia_(Hoshi_no_Kirby_Mo-retsu_Pupupu_Hour!) MangaTaranzaH.png|'Mo~Pupu! Taranza'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Taranza_(Hoshi_no_Kirby_Mo-retsu_Pupupu_Hour!) MangaKirby2H.jpg|'Hoshi no Kirby 3 Kirby'|link=http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby_(Hoshi_no_Kirby_3) Category:Verses Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Games